


The Crimson Onryo's Partner

by rainymemoire



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Youkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainymemoire/pseuds/rainymemoire
Summary: As you dreamed about the Onryo and Oni working side by side, and learning more about why Oni's hiding their true motives you gain more knowledge about Japanese Folklore and Youkai's. Still, you're wondering about what happened to the two as you had gain conciousness to wake up again once more in reality.
Relationships: Sakasaki Natsume / Isara Mao





	The Crimson Onryo's Partner

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Rain here, this is a re-upload of my entry for #ESrareshipweek for Day 2 ; History. I experimented the way I wrote here, including you the viewer and mixed in some Fantasy Elements along with the History prompt given by the twitter account. I wanted to upload it here so that I'll never lose a copy of this. Enjoy reading!

The weather is clear, skies are bright and the sun is warm. It was a good day for a nice relaxed session for lessons inside the classroom. You, the student who’s sitting in the class for Japanese Cultures and History decided to take this class seriously, after all, this subject piques your interest, correct?    
  
The professor who’s the permanent teacher for this subject in this class, as he loads up the powerpoint to project on the screen. He starts to introduce what you’ll be learning for the day.    
  
“Good morning class, today we’ll be learning about Japanese Youkai’s.”    
  
Oh? Interesting, since you’re interested in knowing more about Japanese lore since you’ve read this off of stories from books. You should be able to learn why they’re written like that within this lesson inside the classroom.    
  
As soon as the professor starts to discuss his slides, the first two youkai’s he’s discussing are about Onryo’s and Oni’s.    
  
Now as you take notes as you listen through the discussion, you just imagine if they’re related. From your stock knowledge about Japanese Folklore is that Onryo’s are ghosts that have the capability to cause havoc and harm in the living world, while for Oni’s they’re known to hide the truth behind their masks, hence, not revealing how they truly are or rather feel.   
  
As the classroom air conditioner blows cold air, you suddenly feel drowsy, it wouldn’t hurt to nap right? You gently close your eyes and slowly drift away in your own dreamworld.    
  
You start to dream about you being in a cinema, and you’re watching a film where a Crimson Onryo has a Oni for his partner. You focus on the film and learn more about the story of what you’re watching.    
  
Once upon a time, there was an onryo named Natsume Sakasaki, he was elegant, yet he's mysterious and you don’t know how he would act. He was eccentric and hard to read. Natsume’s goal is simple, he causes vengeance in the living world to correct the way humans act as they’re living, making sure they won’t cause more sins as they’re living. He takes the souls of the dead, keeping their precious lives in his collection stake.    
  
In his little palace, there was his oni partner, Mao Isara. Despite they’re polar opposites in their goals, motives and personalities the two still work together pretty well. Mao is in charge of bringing in his own souls that have died in his own wrath of misfortune and bad luck, Natsume grew fond of his talent and work of bringing his souls to safe-keep. But Natsume also wanted to know why he’s acting like that, how come he’s so concealed and preserved.    
  
The onryo pondered on his work space, wondering if oni’s are like that. Natsume himself doesn’t know much about oni’s but he’ll try his best to acquire much information off Mao.    
  
One day, the onryo decided to have a little talk with the oni.    
  
Mao heard the sound of clasping geta’s against the wooden hardfloor of the establishment, as he looked back it was the Onryo who owns this house.    
  
“Ah, what is it you want, my dear friend?” He asked, bowing to show courtesy and respect towards the master of the home.    
  
Natsume chuckled, laughing softly as the oni is showing respect and loyalty despite working here not too long ago.    
  
“GreetING’S, my FRIEND~♪” He hummed, shaking his paper lantern that’s hanging on a stick to light up the hall.    
  
“I came heRE to have a SMALL chat with YOU~ ♪”    
  
Mao took a sip from his bottle that contains sake, an alcohol that he consumes as often as Natsume see’s him around the ground.   
  
The oni smiled, and placed his arms from behind.    
  
“Oh, what is your inquiry dear onryo? Do you have any work for me?” Mao giggled, laughing as he was feeling the effects of the alcohol kicking in and making his drive for excitement trigger.    
  
Natsume covered his mouth with the sleeve of his elegant kimono that he often wears around, he laughed softly as the oni’s assumption was incorrect.    
  
“No, no~ ♪” He smiled softly, crossing his legs and sitting down as he started to float upright.    
  
Natsume cleared his throat as he will continue to explain why he’s here with him right now.    
  
“YoU see? I may HAVE taken interEST on how you ACT~ ♪”    
  
“CaRE to help a thousand year old onRYO like ME, dear frieND~?”    
  
Mao looked like he was blushing from the alcohol consumption he had, but no, he managed to hide his flustered emotions within him. After all, it is his instinct as an oni to not reveal his true and genuine emotions and feelings towards someone. For him, it’s just something he learned as he was growing up and older.    
  
But..    
  
For him, he grew attached to the Crimson Onryo, he was kind despite people and other youkai’s around saying that he’s strict and lustful for blood. It’s not true as you’re with him for more than a while, for him, he knew Natsume more than anyone else.   
  
He sighed, deciding to ask what was his reason for asking this.    
  
“Oya..~? What’s your reasoning behind this ‘Wanting to learn’ about oni’s, Onryo~?”   
  
Natsume continued to laugh, but this time it had an aura of little playful and mischievousness.    
  
“SimpLE~♪”    
  
“I, WAS wondering why you’RE acting all so...PreservED~”    
  
‘I-Is he being serious right now? Why would I tell him about this!’ He said to himself, grunting to himself and probably embarrassed within as he was consuming more alcohol to get him straight.    
  
‘Shouldn't onryo's be knowledgeable about these!?’    
  
Well, Mao didn’t mind, deep down his chest he feels warmth, something he haven’t felt before...Aside from feeling the warmth as you consume alcohol down your throat, of course.    
  
For him, it was a sense of trust and comfort. Why is he feeling like this, is it because of someone, or Natsume?    
  
Mao took a deep breath before replying to Natsume’s regards about his reasons, after all, it would be rude for him if he didn’t bring back any answers.    
  
“You see..? We, oni’s are acting like this. We’re known to lie, and to trick you. That’s why we’re known to the humans as trolls since that’s their antics as well.”    
  
The onryo placed his fingers on his chin, thinking and making sure the new information he learns doesn’t leave his skull. After all, it made him think…    
  
Can they fall in love? Is it possible? It wouldn’t hurt to try after all, especially for Natsume who’s known to go off the line just to try or learn new things for his own sake.    
  
“Oh, now I SEE~♪”    
  
“Say, if I maDE you turn into a new LEAF, wouldN’T prevail, DEAR~?”    
  
Natsume laughed, he let out his most elegant giggle that echoed throughout the hall. He knew himself that Mao would make a deal in exchange for this to happen.    
  
“T-Tch, aren’t you so….Annoying? Only if you’d agree in my own terms..”    
  
“And, whAT is that~?”    
  
Mao breathed out, making himself calm so he could prevent himself from saying inappropriate things to the onryo.    
  
“Care if I shower you within my own malice~?” He smirked and giggled. “Sly foxes like you should receive these for being a curious cat about us.”    
  
The Onryo's eyes widened about his deal, he wouldn’t argue more of what he wanted but he just nodded to his request.    
  
“AlriGHT~♪ If THAT’S what yoU want, then I’ll giVE~” He hummed, landing down as he walked towards him, passing by his ear as he whispered. 

“Remember, I won’t LOSE to yoU, dear FRIEND.”    
  
The onryo walked away, returning on his own business. The oni was astonished with his actions, after all, Mao knew that Natsume wouldn’t let him have his way, so for him things turned into an entertaining turnpoint.    
  
You, the viewer who was watching the film in your dreams suddenly heard voices echoing throughout the cinema. As soon as you come back into your senses, you’ve arrived back to reality.    
  
You see your angry professor, probably questioning why you were asleep in his lessons.    
  
“(Y/N)! Who told you to sleep in my class!?” He looked at you, as he crossed his arms as he was really disappointed for you to sleep in his own class.    
  
“As your punishment, you will be collecting everyone’s work and you’ll be answering first for every recitation!”    
  
You sighed, after all it’s what you deserve. But at one point, you’ve been thinking about the dream you had. What will happen to the two youkai’s you’ve dreamed about in a story that you saw.    
  
For now, let’s go back to reality and remember that we have to break through the curse that you think that the oni gave you for slacking off. Wait, what if...This is a form of oni’s bad luck?    
  
You just giggled, and proceeded on running errands for your class as form of punishment.


End file.
